


Playing With Fire

by Eskapisti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Kryptonite, Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, red k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskapisti/pseuds/Eskapisti
Summary: Forlorn Lena Luthor gets a surprise visit from red kryptonite infected Supergirl. Sex ensues.





	

Lena Luthor was alone in her National City penthouse. She had a glass of whiskey which she swirled slowly in her hand, watching the ice cubes moving in circles at the bottom of the glass. It wasn't the first drink she'd had that evening and she was feeling slightly inebriated, but it wasn't enough. She had contemplated drinking some wine but the situation had called for something stronger.

 

It wasn't even anything out of ordinary in Lena's life. Just one more Luthor behind the bars. One more disappointment in her mother. One more loveless day. One more lonely night.

 

The few friends Lena had had were left behind when she moved out of Metropolis and the one she had in National City wasn't as close as Lena would have wanted her to be. Lena idly wondered if Kara Danvers would ever be as close to her as Lena would like her to be.

 

Lena also thought about Supergirl and how she had been close to calling her a friend as well. Something she never would have thought possible before moving to National City. A Luthor and a Super - as friends. Lena smiled bitterly. She wasn't sure where they stood after Cadmus. She wasn't sure whether or not she had destroyed Supergirl's trust in her after the stunt she had pulled in order to stop her mother.

 

Lena knew her mother and she knew she had to be more cunning than her. But could and would the Super understand that? Was Supergirl so above humankind that she wouldn't understand that when you don't have the muscle, you have to fight with your wits?

 

The sun was setting and Lena hadn't turned any lights on, her apartment started to get dimmer, despite the tall windows encasing her apartment. The air felt really heavy, all her dark thoughts taking their toll. Lena put the glass on the coffee table and stared into space. After a while she decided she needed some fresh air. She felt a bit wobbly as she got up and put a shawl on her shoulders, maybe she was more drunk than she had thought.

 

Lena walked through her apartment and stepped out to the balcony, the view was gorgeous but she didn't care about it at the moment. She just tried to concentrate on breathing steadily and after a while she felt better.

 

Lena leaned on the railing and was startled as she heard a swoosh and a thump. Lena could swear the balcony shook a little. Something or someone had landed on her balcony.

 

It was Supergirl.

 

Lena was surprised by her visit; she didn't understand how Supergirl had found her. Lena's address was secret. Did Supergirl have some connections Lena didn't know about or had she simply used her super vision and scanned the whole city to find her?

 

Both possibilities made Lena shiver.

 

After the initial shock Lena realized Supergirl looked very different than usual, she wore a black tight fitting costume that seemed to hug her in all the right places. She also looked like she had used more time than usual on her hair and makeup. There was also something different in Supergirl's expression: she looked bolder than usual with a hint of something sexual or even predatory both in her expression and pose.

 

Her eyes stared at Lena intently. Lena couldn't help her heart that started to race faster making Lena hope Supergirl wasn't listening but, of course, she was, if anything could be deciphered from the odd smirk she gave her.

 

Lena tried to compose and calm herself as she casually asked ”Supergirl, for what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Supergirl didn't answer, instead she asked ”Can I come in” and went into Lena's apartment without waiting for an answer. Lena blinked.

 

It took a moment but Lena followed Supergirl, intrigued by this new behavior. Supergirl had gone to sit on Lena's black leather sofa and had lifted her legs on Lena's coffee table. She was currently inspecting her fingernails and didn't even seem to notice Lena had followed her.

 

”I would ask you to make yourself at home but I see you've done that already.”

 

That earned Lena a glance that made Lena feel heat in parts of her body she didn't want to think about in the moment. Lena wondered where this new air of confidence, almost arrogance had come from.

 

And the change in her costume which Lena had a hard time not staring at.

 

Any other night and with any other person, safe maybe for Kara Danvers, Lena might have been annoyed by this kind of behavior but she was feeling lonely, fed up and drunk and wanted some company so instead she stared at Supergirl's biceps and stated ”A new costume? Looks good on you.”

 

”I know.” Supergirl answered, a smirk present which felt a bit unsettling.

 

Maybe superheroes had bad or weird days as well Lena's drunken mind pondered.

 

”You came to see me?” Lena tried to start the conversation again.

 

Supergirl's was still smirking as she stood up and took quick steps closer to Lena who had to amass all of her willpower not to take a step back or not to swallow hard. There was now only a few feet between them. They stared at each other in silence. Lena's own heartbeat pounded in her ears but she couldn't help it.

 

Supergirl was eyeing her from head to toe in a way that screamed sexual to Lena.

 

”You see, I have this new policy”, Supergirl finally said, ”I've realized giving people the benefit of the doubt usually ends up badly and I have to clean up the mess all the same. It would be easier to just crush problems before they even rise.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow questioningly, wondering what was going on in her mind; she didn't quite seem to be her usual self.

 

”What does any of this have to do with me?” Lena asked.

 

It looked like Supergirl's eyes flashed red in the dim room but Lena couldn't be sure.

 

”You, Miss Luthor, are one of those things I can't be one hundred percent sure about. Yes, you've helped me on several occasions but not once have you told me what your true intentions were. You create uncertainty. Even Superman doesn't trust you and he's sometimes so gullible.” Somehow Supergirl managed to sound both irritated and disinterested in the same time.

 

Lena swallowed hard, she could feel her hands tremble. Supergirl probably noticed every single detail. Saw and heard her fear. But somewhere in the fear was mixed a hint of arousal, a morbid fascination of the situation.

 

Lena couldn't deny she found Supergirl and this odd behavior attractive even though at this point she probably should only have been vary of her. Lena couldn't even remember the last time she had had sex, and all the emotions and needs were getting the best of her.

 

Lena had always liked playing with fire. She had taken risks all her life, walked into danger, loving the adrenaline rush that came with it. Supergirl's own words from earlier echoed in her ears ”You like to take risks, don't you, Miss Luthor?”.

 

As calmly as she could Lena bend to pick up her glass of whiskey and downed the rest of it. She hated how her hand trembled as she held the empty glass and looked back at Supergirl who stared at her curiously.

 

Lena didn't know if Supergirl was being serious or toying with her for some unknown reason.

 

”Is there a question somewhere?” Lena asked as she walked over to the kitchen counter where she had left the whiskey bottle and poured herself another drink.

 

When she turned around Lena jumped a bit, Supergirl was right behind her, now they were only a foot apart, face to face. She let go of her whiskey glass but Supergirl caught it easily.

 

”You dropped something” she stated and offered the glass to Lena. Lena took it with shaking hands and put it back on the counter. Maybe it was not such a good idea to be drinking more.

 

Supergirl didn't move an inch. ”The question is, can I trust or should I stop giving you the benefit of the doubt?”

 

Lena tried to think clearly through her inebriation, arousal and worry as she answered: ”I am on my side, I do things to protect myself, my business, my employees and the people I care about. I do what I need to do to achieve it”.

 

”A Luthor having people they care about?” Supergirl scoffed.

 

Lena tried to shrug off the clear insult and kept talking: ”Yes, for starters our common acquaintance Kara Danvers.”

 

Supergirl's eyes widened a bit at the name and she looked confused for a moment but then she blinked her eyes and the focused, intense stare was back.

 

”And you.” Lena whispered and knew Supergirl had no trouble hearing it.

 

”And... and I don't think you really see me as a threat of any sort that would need pre-emptive... crushing... arresting or whatever is on your mind.” she continued.

 

Supergirl narrowed her eyes, ”I have to give it to you, you are bold, Miss Luthor.”

 

”I have to be coming from a family of Luthors and being in my line of work.” Lena shrugged.

 

”Since you were honest with me, the least I can do is to give you the same.” Supergirl finally said, smirking again. ”I'm pretty fed up with my work at the moment and even if I didn't believe you, I wouldn't bother at the moment. So do relax Miss Luthor, your heartbeat is almost deafening.” she said and waved her hand dismissively.

 

”Glad we could sort that out.” Lena said and forced herself to laugh a bit and she realized the effects of the alcohol were staring to diminish and she felt really hungry, not having eaten anything the whole day.

 

”Since no one is getting crushed or detained, you wouldn't mind if I made some dinner, would you? You can have some too and we can continue this conversation over dinner?” The words just blurted out of her mouth and Lena scolded her own madness.

 

She should just let Supergirl leave and try to talk to her again some other day when she wasn't acting so out of character, but her want for company got the best of her. She knew she was being emotional and weak, all the things her mother hated about her.

 

Well Lillian Luthor would have hated her even more if she had known Lena was interested in Supergirl, had been since their first encounter, she found Supergirl fascinating. An alien. The worst kind in her mother and brother's eyes because Supergirl was super powerful, almost unlimited and almost unstoppable.

 

Lena would have preferred banging the alien instead of trying to destroy her like the rest of her crazy family. Lena almost laughed out loud at her own thoughts. Maybe she was wrong about not being so drunk anymore.

 

If Supergirl was surprised by Lena's proposal, she didn't let it show, just nodded in agreement. Supergirl had a hungry look in her eyes, somebody like her must burn a lot of calories in a day. Supergirl practically devoured the food once Lena set a plate in front of her.

 

Between chewing and stuffing more food in to her mouth Supergirl started to complain about all the things that irritated her. She talked about something called the DEO, Alex which Lena remembered to be Kara Danver's FBI agent sister, someone called 'Jon' who bossed her around and a bunch of people Lena had never heard of. Maybe Supergirl just needed someone to listen to her.

 

Maybe she was just having a bad day, Lena reassured herself.

 

Once they were finished eating Lena started to put the dishes away. Supergirl was in the balcony so fast Lena had barely time to register.

 

”Wait! We are you going?”

 

”Somewhere.” Supergirl answered and shrugged her shoulders.

 

”Come back in” Lena said before she could stop herself and added ”please” which made Supergirl walk back to Lena.

 

Lena didn't have much time to make the decision but she knew she didn't want Supergirl to leave and she needed to know if Supergirl felt the same way.

 

”It's just, maybe. We could do something nicer together.” Lena offered and let the shawl she had over her shoulders drop on the floor. The dress she was wearing was skimpy and Supergirl's eyes roamed over Lena's figure.

 

Lena wasn't sure if that was a hint enough of what she wanted but by the look of arousal on Supergirl's face, it was.

 

Before Lena could even register what was happening, she found herself back firmly against the wall, Supergirl's hands kept her wrists in place over her head. Supergirl kissed her hard. For a moment Lena thought about Kara Danvers, but that thought was erased with the burning, hungry kiss.

 

When they separated Lena was left gasping for air.

 

Lena lifted her leg on Supergirl's hip and Supergirl let go of Lena's hands and supported her leg as she pressed closer to her, other hand going behind Lena's neck and pulling her surprisingly gently into another kiss. Lena was going crazy with lust and so was Supergirl, need reflected in their eyes.

 

Lena's hands were wrapped around Supergirl's neck and then she let them wander across Supergirl's chest making Supergirl moan into the kiss. Lena let her hands wander lower, to Supergirl's back and lower.

 

Lena squeezed her ass. With that Supergirl growled and put her hand in to Lena's hair and yanked back making Lena gasp sharply.

 

”Are you scared of me?” Supergirl asked and stared into her eyes intensely.

 

”Do you want me to be?” Lena asked with a trembling voice.

 

”Maybe.”

 

”I am but I'm also so fucking turned on right now. Do you have any idea how sexy your powers are?” Lena said throatily.

 

The hunger in Supergirl's eyes grew as Lena whispered in her ear: ”Nothing turns me on like a powerful woman and there's no one more powerful than you on Earth.”

 

The answer seemed to turn Supergirl on even more and she answered ”They say we Kryptonians walk the Earth like gods”, in a raspy voice.

 

Lena wasn't sure if it was part of the game or if she was being serious but she decided to play along and whispered: ”They do? Why don't you show me then, what it feels like to be bedded by a god.”

 

Supergirl's eyes lit and she lifted Lena to her hips and carried her as if she weighed nothing. Lena clung to Supergirl's neck and all she could think was that this was either the best idea of her whole life or the worst.

 

Supergirl carried Lena on the dining room table and set her on it. Lena's dress hiked higher around her waist and Supergirl was standing between her legs, kissing her again and Lena writhed against Supergirl's suit that was pressing against her panties.

 

”I want to fuck you.” Supergirl said in a low voice. Lena had thought she couldn't get any wetter but she did.

 

”I want you to fuck me.” Lena whispered and wiggled out of her dress and let it drop exposing her breasts, pooling around her waist. Supergirl stared at Lena's bare chest. Lena leaned back and supported herself against the table, almost offering herself to Supergirl who lifted her hand to knead one of Lena's breasts and kissed the other before taking a nipple between her lips and pulling. Lena moaned in pleasure.

 

The pull was light, gentle almost but Lena seemed to come back to her senses. Suddenly Lena fully realized what she was about to do and that she had no idea if Supergirl was used to having sex with humans or if she did it with just aliens or whatever the fuck people like her did for pleasure.

 

There were so many things they probably should have talked about but the moment was sweeping her off her feet.

 

”W-wait.”

 

Supergirl looked annoyed by the interruption but halted her ministrations.

 

”Just... just be mindful of your strength, please.” Supergirl blinked and Lena could have sworn that for a second she was looking into Kara's soft eyes but it was gone and Supergirl nodded and continued the assault on Lena's breasts making her moan in pleasure.

 

Supergirl kissed Lena one more time before pushing Lena to lie on her back on the table. Lena almost trembled in expectation as she pulled up the hem of her skirt while Supergirl slipped her fingers under Lena's black lace lingerie and pulled it off. It was slick with wetness, Supergirl didn't say anything but she looked pleased.

 

”I don't think we need these”, Supergirl said and threw the lingerie across the room.

 

Then she spread Lena's legs and started laying kisses on Lena's inner thighs and Lena writhed and moaned when Supergirl licked across her sex for the first time, her back arching a bit.

 

”You taste great”, Supergirl mumbled from between Lena's legs and Lena wondered if she was deliberately trying to make her come faster or was she just oblivious how hot it was.

 

There was no teasing, Supergirl licked her eagerly, sucked her clit and did all kinds of wonderful things with her tongue. While her ministrations couldn't be considered soft, they weren't rough either, they were firm and enthusiastic. Any doubts Lena had had earlier were washed away entirely. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving.

 

The pleasure was quickly building up and an orgasm washed over Lena and she couldn't suppress her loud moans. Lena lay on her back staring at the ceiling, trying to steady her breathing. Then she noticed Supergirl was staring at her intensively.

 

”Want to go again?” She asked smirking and all Lena could do was nod and blink when she found herself on her back on her own bed.

 

”Fuck you're so fast.”

 

”So they say” Supergirl retorted.

 

Lena's mind was hazy and all she could do was stare as Supergirl unzipped her uniform slowly and let it drop on the floor. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Her eyes wandered down Supergirl's ripped biceps, toned abs, her perfect breasts...

 

”Seeing something you like?” Supergirl asked with confidence and all Lena could say was ”Yes” which earned her another heated kiss.

 

Then Supergirl was kissing her neck, nibbling at it, sucking while casually ripping Lena's dress apart like it was nothing and throwing the pieces on the floor. Lena didn't mind, she had plenty of dresses and the action just turned her on more.

 

Lena put her hands on Supergirl's back but Supergirl quickly pinned them next to Lena's head. Supergirl's grip was iron tight, Lena tried to break free but she didn't budge at all. The demonstration of strength made Lena's breath hitch and she got wetter still if that was even possible at that point.

 

Supergirl's dominant position on top of her and that intense hungry stare that had been there since they started made Lena want to submit to her, let her take her to places she didn't know existed. With that thought Lena felt herself relax, everything felt heightened, she couldn't remember if she had ever felt so aroused.

 

All kinds of wild thoughts and scenarios went through Lena's head, all of which included Supergirl fucking her, using her any way she pleased.

 

All she could whimper was ”Please, just take me.” which earned her a smug grin from Supergirl. It just turned her on more.

 

Supergirl lifted Lena's hands higher and held them with her left hand while her right hand squeezed Lena's nipples on its way to Lena's sex. Supergirl explored Lena's folds slowly and lightly with one finger and circled her clit making Lena roll her eyes in pleasure and make incoherent noises.

 

Supergirl dipped one finger inside Lena's sex and slowly pulled it out, repeating the motion so slowly. Lena's back curved and would have lifted off the bed if Supergirl hadn't been keeping her restrained. Supergirl's finger inside her felt good and she gasped as she inserted another finger.

 

”You're so fucking wet” Supergirl whispered and Lena moaned and mumbled incoherent words.

 

”Tell me what you want” Supergirl commanded.

 

”I want you to...”, Lena panted ”...own me.”

 

And Supergirl did. She licked and sucked Lena's clit while she fingered her with two fingers harder and harder making Lena come hard second time while screaming ”Supergirl”, ”Oh god” and other incoherent words.

 

Lena's sex pulsed around Supergirl's fingers. Supergirl kept her fingers inside Lena for a moment and then slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. Lena could only stare.

 

”That was incredible” she mumbled.

 

Supergirl took a hold of Lena's thighs and pulled her closer.

 

”I'm going to show you more” she said in a husky voice.

 

”Woah, hold on a second, I need something to drink first, not everyone has been blessed by your stamina.” Lena said and before she could even rise to sit Supergirl had fetched a water bottle from her fridge, tore the cap off bare handed and offered Lena the drink.

 

Lena sat up and drank half of the bottle and offered the rest to Supergirl who took it all in one swig, crushed the plastic bottle in her hands into a ball and threw it towards Lena's kitchen. Lena stared at her mouth agape but before she could protest the littering of her apartment, Supergirl was kissing her passionately, making Lena forget everything else.

 

”Wrap your legs around my waist” came a whispered command and Lena complied.

 

Supergirl pulled them up to a standing position and Lena automatically wrapped her arms around Supergirl's neck. They were kissing when Lena realized they were floating above the bed. She smiled into the kiss thinking she should have known having sex with a superhero would contain something ridiculous.

 

Supergirl supported Lena with one hand while her other hand sneaked under Lena. Lena gasped as Supergirl slipped two fingers inside her and then moaned as Supergirl started to move them in and out. The movement was slow at first put soon they were rutting. Lena couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked so good and hard.

 

Lena clung on Supergirl's neck and assisted the penetration with the movement of her hips. All Lena could do was ride Supergirl's hand while thinking the hero really was inside her. She was really having sex with Supergirl and she in awe of how good it felt.

 

Supergirl's palm rubbed against Lena's sensitive clitoris and despite already having come twice, it didn't take that long for Lena to come for the third time while screaming ”Supergirl” on the top of her lungs.

 

Lena was panting hard against Supergirl's neck and gasped as she withdrew her fingers from Lena's now sensitive sex. Supergirl descended a bit and then dropped Lena on the bed. She was still twitching in the afterglow of the intense orgasm.

 

Supergirl sat down next to her, her eyes roaming over Lena's body unashamedly. If Lena hadn't been fucked out of her mind, she might have felt a bit self-conscious.

 

”You're fucking hot.” Supergirl said dead serious.

 

Lena opened her eyes and looked at her, ”Well so are you”, she said sitting up.

 

”Can I show how hot I think you are?” Lena asked. When Supergirl didn't seem to understand the innuendo Lena coaxed her to sit at the edge of the bed. Lena knelt before her on the floor. Supergirl licked her lips and seemed to appreciate her antics.

 

Lena spread Supergirl's legs and showered her thighs with kisses but Supergirl was as impatient as ever and took hold of Lena's head and almost shoved her at her sex. Lena yelped but quickly recovered and was more than happy to comply.

 

Lena licked across Supergirl's wet sex and sucked her clitoris. Supergirl closed her eyes and moaned, she let go of Lena's head and leaned back on the bed.

 

Lena was pleased to be able to make the superhero moan and writhe under her tongue. She had her fair share of experience on going down on women and she put all that knowledge to use and aimed to deliver Supergirl the best orgasm she had had.

 

Lena felt Supergirl tense under her and heard her let out a choked moan. If she had looked up she would have seen a red substance leaving the Supergirl's body but as far as Lena was concerned Supergirl just came and was then really quiet.

 

The silence confused Lena and she looked at Supergirl who was lying on her back, eyes closed.

 

”Are you okay?”

 

No response.

 

”Supergirl?”

 

Lena didn't know if the orgasm had been so intense that it had made Supergirl pass out or if it was something else. Lena became worried and scrambled on the bed and pressed her ear against Supergirl's chest. She heard her strong, steady heartbeat. Supergirl seemed to be breathing regularly.

 

Lena tried to shake her awake but it didn't help. She was either unconscious or had fallen asleep. She dragged Supergirl up on the bed which was hard since Supergirl was heavier than she looked. Lena made sure Supergirl's head rested on one of her pillows and put a blanket over her naked body.

 

Lena didn't know what to do. She couldn't call an ambulance or the police. While Supergirl was hailed as a hero in the city, you could never know where her enemies were hiding and being unconscious made Supergirl somewhat vulnerable. Lena had learned it was better to be paranoid than be sorry a long time ago.

 

Lena thought about Kara's FBI sister. It was clear she worked together with Supergirl and as embarrassing as it would be to ask Kara for her number, she might be the only person Lena knew of that could be trusted.

 

Lena took a look at her ripped dress and thought it didn't matter if she didn't have clothes on. She just had to find her phone and make the embarrassing call to Kara. Lena fumbled through her apartment while feeling deliciously sore between her legs. Despite the situation she couldn't help but smile to the memory of the evening.

 

Finally Lena found her phone, dialed Kara's number and walked back to the bedroom. She heard something vibrating in the pile of Supergirl's clothes on the floor. Amidst Supergirl's clothes there was a phone, the caller said ”Lena :)”.

 

Lena stared at the phone on the floor and felt time stopping.

 

”Lena?” a weak noise came from the bed.

 

Supergirl seemed to have regained consciousness and was now sitting up, her arms wrapped around her torso. She looked small and vulnerable.

 

”Lena what happened? I... I... you're naked... I am naked...”

 

She didn't sound or look like Supergirl, she sounded and looked like Kara Danvers. Lena felt like her heart would stop there and then.

 

Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person.

 

”Kara.” Lena managed to say.

 

It seemed Supergirl, Kara, remembered what they had been doing and she looked like she was about to cry.

 

”Lena, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I... did I hurt you? I hope I didn't hurt you.” the desperation on Kara's face was enough to kick Lena out of her shock and she almost jumped to Kara's side and engulfed her into an awkward side hug.

 

”You didn't hurt me, gosh, it probably was the best sex I've ever had:” Lena reassured her.

 

”And you wanted it too right? Are you okay?” Lena asked, suddenly uncertain. Lena couldn't understand why the woman was so upset and acting so differently.

 

”Yes, but it wasn't how I imagined my first time being with you... or how you would find out about me being Supergirl.” Kara said and looked Lena in a way that almost broke her heart.

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”I...” she sighed and drew a breath, ”I was exposed to a substance called red kryptonite earlier today.”

 

Kara went on to explain the qualities of red k and its effects on Kryptonians and what she had done last time she was under its influence. Lena remembered vaguely hearing about Supergirl going rogue but it had been at the same time with Lex's trial so she hadn't had the energy to care about the story at the time.

 

Lena liked to play with fire and hadn't even known how close she had been burning her fingers this time. But when she looked at Kara, sweet Kara, it was so hard to believe she could do anything that could be considered bad but she guessed everyone really did have their own kryptonite.

 

If Lena Luthor had one it would be Kara.

 

"Do you regret what we did?" Lena had to ask after Kara finished speaking.

 

"What? No of course not! It was amazing... and liberating if I'm being honest." Kara answered blushing but never averting her gaze from Lena's. Lena couldn't have been more relieved or happier to hear that.

 

”So you had thought about sleeping with me?” Lena asked and couldn't help her smug tone.

 

Kara stared at her mouth open, ”That was all you got from this conversation?”.

 

Lena just hummed, despite all that had happened, she hadn't felt so hopeful in long time when she asked ”Can I kiss you?”

 

Kara just said ”Yes”. The kiss was different than before, instead of pure lust and hunger, it was sweet, caring and soft, and everything Lena had imagined kissing Kara Danvers would be like.

 

Lena's thoughts were interrupted by Kara's adorable giggle and it felt so good to see her smiling.

 

”What is it?” Lena asked smiling.

 

”I had no idea red k could be fucked out of my system.” Kara said blushing and Lena looked scandalized.

 

”Miss Danvers! Maybe you should let your sister know that you're okay while I order us breakfast and then we can pick up where were left off.”

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically and Lena realized she didn't feel lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for a really long time and never posted anything on ao3 before, but I've been so smitten with Supergirl and SuperCorp that it inspired me to get back to it.


End file.
